Fate Intervenes
by Coraline's3
Summary: James is dead.  Brenna has crumbled.  Lord Beckett is back.  What will happen when Brenna searches for James and realizes her greatest fear...that she just might be stuck with both men for the rest of her life...R
1. An Unexpected Death

Hello everyone! This is the new part of the never ending love of James and Brenna. I hope you all enjoy and please review! Thanks much dearies!

* * *

"_Why do you have to go?" I tugged on James's arm, but he continued to walk down the sunlit pathway, ignoring my pleas. _

"_James please! Answer me!" I practically screamed at him before he shoved the door open. _

_He turned to me, almost hitting me in the face with his sudden movement. "Because! For four months I have been chasing this Captain Sparrow down! I can't let him get away when I am this close!" _

_I began to heave heavily, the feeling of fainting ran strong thought my bones. "James, you don't have to do this. Just let it go…"_

_I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged me off. "I must…"_

* * *

My hands trembled, my knees shook, my lips quivered. The letter gently floated to the floor as I yelled out in a weep. I called out for a maid and begged her to get me the Governor. She nodded hurriedly left the room. Ten minutes later, the Governor entered the door and I flew into his arms to weep. The last few months had been horror for me…and now this.

I began to have a panic attack, my limbs shaking, my airways clogging.

"Smelling salts! Get the Baroness smelling salts!" Governor Swann yelled.

"Get Miss. Carolina over here! Get Dr. Coles! Hurry!" The household rang with rushing voices.

I cupped my face in my hands letting the fresh waves of tears come down, the first ones since my depression. I wailed into my hands, crying out his name, pointing to the letter. The Governor picked it up from the floor and read its contents out loud and stopped at the very last word I had read. He looked at me and then to the letter, his face pale and his features crumbled.

James was dead.


	2. The Disastrous Wedding

"They believe it was the hurricane. There was nothing left after it but debris and dead bodies…but you're husbands was not among them. Some say that he was swept away by the hurricane and others believe him to have drowned. Whatever the case, there is no more Commodore James Norrington." Governor Swann explained.

I starred out the window, my tear stained cheeks glowing in the sunlight. My black dress swayed in the breeze from the open doors of a terrace, refreshing my legs. "Thank you, Governor Swann...for figuring out what happened to James..."

Governor Swann starred at me. "Anything you need, I am at your service. But I must be going, Countess."

The new name struck me hard. I was now Countess, given to me by the King out of pity. Apparently the King felt guilt for James's death and decided to bestow upon me his good graces by giving me a new title. Anger swelled within my breast at the thought of his guilt. He felt guilt? I felt worse guilt for not stopping him, for not locking him in a jail cell until he came to his senses!

In the past four months, my marriage had plummeted. The moment we came back from saving Will and other escapades, his obsession with catching Jack Sparrow worsened with each day he didn't find him. James stopped talking to me, stopped sleeping with me, and stopped all communication because of his obsession. I was out of his mind for four months and he was always on mine.

His death had hit me harder than I thought was ever imaginable, yet all I could think of was Lord Beckett. I was an open target now. I was sitting like bait on his hook. There was absolutely no doubt now. Beckett was going to find me. I was certain. The only problem was…when?

"Will you be strong enough to accompany me to my daughter's wedding?" The Governor glanced at the clock, looking at the time.

I turned around, my face pale and serine. "Yes, Governor Swann. I think, today, I shall venture outside."

For the first time in three weeks, I left the mansion. At first, I had been reluctant to do so. When I was home, I could still feel him, could still touch his things and his sheets, knowing he was still with me. I forbid the maids to clean his office or touch his room, afraid that he might be lost forever if his things were messed with. It was almost as if he was alive…but…he wasn't alive anymore. No matter how badly things had gotten between us, I still liked to know that he had been there in my life…that he was a part of me.

I clicked down the steps of the entrance and climbed into the carriage with the Governor. His daughter's wedding day would be extravagant, no doubt, and well put together. But the objection to the Groom was most unbearable for the young woman. People were expecting for her to marry someone like Mr. Watson, a man with a good amount of wealth and a kind nature. He was also handsome and well educated, the next most promising man Miss. Swann could have married in her status. But no, Mr. Turner had proposed and she had accepted.

Once we arrived at the church which was situated by the sea, I was able to view the beauty of her wedding. An outside orchestra played where the guests would sit upon finely crafted wooden chairs. The front row chairs, which Governor Swann and I would be sitting, were lavishly dressed in a silk fabric of cream and a mint green. Guests all dressed splendidly for the gathering all milled about, greeting one another and talking. Once they saw me walking through the shaded area of the outside wedding, they all clung to me.

Many spoke kind praises at my health, and many were inviting me to tea parties and balls. My absence had put a tremendous strain on the fun of the wealthy women, and the moment I was seen outside was the moment I was available. I thanked them for their kind graces and held back my tears. The last time I had seen these people, I was happily married…well, not happily married, but married nonetheless.

We gathered onto the chairs and waited. We waited…and waited. Something was amiss. The clouds rolled in and thunder clapped above us. Thumping of marching could be heard throughout the city as if we were being invaded. Governor Swann had not returned from visiting with his daughter before her marriage and the groom had not appeared. Something terrible had happened. I could feel it, deep down inside. For a moment I thought the Lord Beckett had finally come to claim me, but that couldn't be possible. He was too busy with the East India Trading Company and taking over…or so I had heard. He may have wanted me, but his career was more important.

* * *

Lord Beckett trampled off of the boat with his white horse, his eyes scanning the soldiers he had so easily gained control of. He took a smell of the fresh air, almost smelling her scent. She was on the island, of that he had made sure. But where, he didn't know, but he could easily find out. There as no place for her to hide now, no man she could run to and be free of him. He was going to find the woman he still owned and take her, make her his wife, and finish the job he set out to do.

News of her beauty had raged throughout the Caribbean, and her popularity as well. This only made Lord Beckett want her more because of how valuable she was…and her title as well. Her "deceased" husband wouldn't know what hit him and when he did, it would be too late for him to win her back. Though Lord Beckett had come onto the island to capture the perpetrators of the realm, he had mainly come to win back his long lost treasure, the Countess Norrington.


	3. An Unforgettable Confrontation

Coucou everyone...I'm glad for your reviews and I hope to get more...I have been working extremly hard on these stories and appreciation is always accepted and appreciated...I am also working on a story of my own so balancing time is hard to do...please forgive me for my absence...

* * *

Rain pelted down from the sky abruptly and the crowd gathered underneath the shaded stone fortress. No one saw Miss. Swann walk out from the room she was waiting in, and fall on her knees in the rain. Her groom had not come for her. No one saw her, but I did. I watched her with a sadness of understanding, but my attention reeled from her as the crowd backed up, making me huddle in a corner behind the Governor. Soldiers marched in then, blocking my view.

A man strode in then, with Mr. Turner behind him in chains. Miss. Swann ran up to Mr. Turner and spoke loving words with him, finally understanding what had happened to her husband. I couldn't see the man well enough but I knew he wore a white wig with a black triangular hat. But just as suddenly as my curiosity grew for who the man was, it froze as Governor Swann yelled at him, making the man turn around.

My blood clotted in my veins, my stomach quenching into jagged turns. My airway constricted into harsh breathing, my breasts lunging at the sight of him. Never had I expected for him to look so powerful, so evil, and so handsome. Never had I expected to see Lord Beckett stand before us with soldiers at his use and authority in his hands.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." Governor Swann's face was shocked at the sight of him, but not as pale as mine had grown.

"In fact I do." Lord Beckett's voice was edgy, as if trying to cut to the point and get down to business.

Governor Swann was about to say something else, when Lord Beckett cut him off.

"Mr. Mercer," Lord Beckett continued, holding up a piece of parchment, "the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

Miss. Swann and Mr. Turner lovingly starred at one another as the Governor sighed. He began to read the charge, but soon stopped.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" Governor Swann glanced about, confusion in his voice.

Lord Beckett's voice rang in everyone's ears as he spoke again, making my heart flutter into sick convulsion. "Oh is it? That's annoying. My mistake, arrest her."

Two lieutenants grabbed for Miss. Swann who objected loudly as we all knew she would. "On what charges?!"

Lord Beckett seemed not to notice her. He grabbed another piece of parchment from Mr. Mercer's outstretched hand. "Ah, here's the one for William Turner."

Miss. Swann panted heavily as she was being locked in chains. But Lord Beckett still continued to carry out his business. "And I have another for a Count James Norrington. Is he present?"

I could have died. Why would he want my husband? Well, I knew why…but he was dead. He would have surely known by now.

"Count Norrington past away several weeks ago." Governor Swann sympathetically answered.

Lord Beckett sharply turned to the worried looking Governor, unnoticing my presence. "I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

He turned back to Mr. Mercer, and spoke abruptly. "If no one has seen him, than can anyone tell me where I am to find the Countess Norrington?"

The entire room shifted. Governor Swann stood stalk still, blocking my view. The rest of the crowd stayed silent, no one speaking.

"If I am not mistaken, she lives here, does she not?" His eyes raked over the crowd, scanning each person's quivering face.

The crowd parted, and as if I were some angel in his eyes, we met. His eyes peered over me, the fire of adoration he had for me relighting in his eyes. Everyone burst into whispers, seeing the connection of Lord Beckett's long lost love to me. It didn't take long for them to realize that Lord Beckett and I were engaged before because Mrs. Vincent spilled the beans about who I was. Lord Beckett bowed to me, taking my hand in his and placing a kiss upon it. My skin burned as if he were the devil himself, trying to light me on fire.

"Countess Norrington, I have cherished the moment for some time." A small smirk appeared on his face.

I knew that I was going to faint, but something held me upright. I said nothing, keeping my icy figure impenetrable. "Lord Beckett."

This just fueled the gossip. It was now evident that I denied him after he had sought after me. His smirk faded as he saw how I regarded him. He remembered me as a willing and submissive woman, but that was when he owned me. He didn't own me anymore and he won't ever own me as long as I was alive.

"We have business to discuss so if you'll please accompany Mr. Mercer to my new offices, I shall gladly join you in a few moments."

He didn't have to shout any command because I was taken by force to my carriage only to arrive at a new building a few moments later.


	4. Documents Of A Betrothal

I waited by the long windows, watching the see bash itself against the beach in anger, much like my heart.

"You have certainly grown into a beautiful woman, Countess." A voice shattered my peace, making me drop my cup of tea I had been holding in a gasp.

It clattered to the floor, breaking into tiny pieces. I couldn't turn around and face him again. I couldn't see his eyes linger at my voluptuous body. It belonged to James and only him.

"Come, come Countess. Are you that frightened of me? You shouldn't be because…well…we are to be husband and wife."

I turned then, all feelings of self pity replaced by sheer hate. "I wouldn't, in a million years, dream of marrying you! You can't think, even for the slightest moment, that you can just come here, take over Port Royal and claim me as your wife! It won't work that way Lord Beckett! As far as we know it, I'm still married…"

Lord Beckett's face turned bright in amusement. "You've also learned to have a feisty temper. But that won't be a problem. In fact, once I bring you back to court, that temper will soon be broken."

"Have you not heard a word I said?" I loudly objected. "I said I'm not marrying you!"

"Yes, I heard what you said." Lord Beckett simply said, walking over to a bottle of wine and opening it. "But you will if your property, wealth and titles mean anything to you."

Confusion struck home in my brain. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about these…" He threw a leather pouch containing several documents to me.

I shuffled through them, horror clouding my brain. I glanced up at him, taking note that he had been watching me the entire time, enjoying his view. I began to curse under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He laughed at me, obviously hearing the things I had called him. I had forgotten what good hearing he had. "I assure you I am none of those things, Countess."

"Then why do you have my mother's will, stating that if James should die you are to take his place? How did you come to posses my property, wealth, and titles? Surely the King doesn't know about this!"

"In fact he does." Beckett cooed, evaporating in front of me, being closer than appreciated.

I took a step back, he took a step forward. "Do you realize how long I have been waiting to peer across your exotic face and know that you are mine?"

"I'm not yours." I muttered, bumping against the wall, my back stretched across flatly.

He laughed again, more times than I had ever seen him do in his life when speaking to me. "That's right. I'm going to need you to sign these papers first."

He shoved me into a chair opposite the wall and held out more papers to me. I reluctantly took them, scanning their contents. More horror fell upon my shoulders. I finally figured out what he had been talking about. My mother's will stated that in the event of James's death, I was to be married to Lord Beckett. By decree of the King, everything I owned was to be withheld until I agreed to the marriage, in which case I was given my ownership back and given the new title of Lady after my marriage.

A quill was pushed into my hand, the ink waiting to be spread upon the parchment's surface. My hand shook as I lowered it to the parchment. I stopped…if I signed this paper James would be lost forever. I would never be able to feel like I was still married to him. I would become what my parents always wanted me to be…Lord Beckett's wife.

Tears streamed down my face as I signed it, my elegant signature reflecting in the setting sun. Beckett took the papers from me and viewed my tearful face.

"No matter what emotion you show, you're beauty always shines through." He tried to compliment me, but I stood to leave.

Gathering my skirts into a bow, I headed for the door. My arm was squeezed and I was thrust upon a wall, exactly like the way James had done in his office on the Interceptor.

"Now, there are a few set of rules I must put into action before you leave. One, you are to not, under any circumstances, leave this island. Second, you are to be by my side at all times. Third, no more wearing mourning gowns. I want to see you dressed the way you were born to be dressed. Now, I shall announce our engagement by order of the King as soon as possible so there's no need to worry about telling anyone. If I'm right this town will be buzzing about it for weeks." His face lowered to mine, the wine on his breath evident.

Before I could stop him, he crushed into me, gathering my nape into his hands and kissing me. I beat upon his chest to let me go, but he held tighter, passionately stealing the kisses that were never his. I stood there like a squirming fish in a net, trying to tear myself from his lips. He ran his hand over my breasts and ran his hands down my back.

Once he let go, a smile appeared on his lips. "Though you seem innocent, your kisses prove you wrong."

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." I stammered, trying to regain some pride.

He smirked. "Soon you will kiss me…either by will or by force…you will kiss me just as passionately."

I left him then, dashing for my carriage in all hast. Just as soon as I had believed I would never see Lord Beckett again and that James would protect me, Beckett had reappeared. Never would I have spoken to Beckett in such a tone a year ago as I had just done, but now things were different. Now I was no longer an innocent child like I conveyed myself to be. Now I was the widow of a man I had loved more deeply than he had loved me. I was filled with more sadness than any person had to experience.

Once I arrived home, I locked all of my doors and told the butler's to not answer the door for anyone. Then, with grief and anguish racking in my heart, I ran to my room and threw myself upon my bed, letting my scarred cries come out muffled in the sheets.


	5. James's Sword

My head pounded the next morning as I was dressed in a rich pink gown of silk and ermine, holding in my tears from falling only barely. I couldn't help but think of what a mess my life came out to be. I lost my husband and instead of having time to grieve for him, I was forced into another marriage. My life was, in its entirety, the epitome of nobility. I could not once remember my mother having as much troubles as I had. It confused me to the point that I decided not to care anymore. I made up my mind. I didn't care what happened anymore. It was almost amusing the way my life was like a play and someone was making all of these terrible things happen to me.

I smirked to myself. I couldn't feel anymore after all of the events in my life. But, not feeling was the best feeling there was. I was no longer sad, or depressed. I just felt like I was there to fill out the ornaments of someone's tree. I laughed then, feeling better than I had in ages.

Within two hours I was riding in a carriage with Lord Beckett smirking out the window.

"What is so amusing, Countess?" Beckett intruded on my thoughts.

I turned my full attention to Beckett and smiled with a mysterious manner. "Life, Lord Beckett. I find life so amusing."

He was taken aback by my answer, but smiled as well. "I see that you aren't pitying yourself anymore about your dire situation. Have you finally come to face the idea of marrying me?"

"I faced that idea long ago. I just fooled myself into believing I could be happy. At least I have learned what love is and given it to someone who deserved it."

Lord Beckett's laugh was dry as he spoke. "Commodore Norrington didn't love you, Brenna."

"Not in the way you do. No, he loved me more than life itself. You, on the other hand love me an obsessive behavior. James loved me the way someone should be loved." I smirked yet again, remembering all the times James held me softly in his arms at night.

Beckett sneered and stayed quiet until we arrived at his new offices with foot soldiers milling about and stopping to stare at the newly arrived carriage with Beckett's golden seal on the door.

We strode through large hallways which were lavishly dressed in the British fashions. Lieutenants, captains and all sorts of men of the military watched Beckett and I ascend upon their presence. Their former colleague would have killed the man that now stood with his wife, admiring her with an unwavering glare.

I gently let go of his arm and looked about the room we had entered at the far southwest end of the building. There was a fireplace with a burning fire in it though it was easily a hundred degrees on the island. Upon its mantle were knickknacks and what not. There were wingback chairs facing the fireplace with a table full of brandy close by. Far back, but facing the fireplace was a desk filled with papers. On the left there was a pile of unsorted furnishings and on a large wall was a map of the world. A man was furiously painting away, outlining the countries with black paint.

"How do you like it?" He asked, moving towards the table full of brandy.

"It's nice." I relayed with polite coldness.

His mouth twitched into a smirk. I moved to the open doors which openly welcomed the breeze of the ocean. Two of James's former colleagues were talking outside. I didn't dare speak with him, almost feeling the sadness relapse in my heart.

Almost immediately, Beckett dove into his work. He turned to Mr. Mercer and began to speak in hushed tones. My traitorous mind somewhat admired how well he devoted himself to his work, almost like…I swallowed the memories. God, I missed James so much, even if he didn't love me the way I loved him. I gave myself to him willingly and now…now he was dead. Though I couldn't feel anything on the outside, I still missed him.

"Is there anything I could do to make you more comfortable?" Lord Beckett asked, looking up into my sullen face.

I shook my head. There was nothing this man could do to make me feel comfortable in his presence. I kept my calm and composure as I clasped my hands and glanced about once more, collecting images of the room. Beckett leaned his head back down to his papers, discussing something with Mr. Mercer, a man who was scarred all over his face. The man hadn't once looked at me except to nod hello.

My attention was caught adrift when I gazed at the unsorted furnishings by the large map on the wall.

"Those won't be necessary." Beckett said behind me, his voice far away as I stepped closer to the pile of junk.

Lord Beckett's voice was mingled with Mr. Turner's voice, who had just appeared, but I took no notice. I glared at the furnishings, coming closer with the realization I had hoped for. My mind flashed back to the vision of James leaving the front door, his uniform perfect upon his body, his sword swinging at his side as he clutched the handle. That's when it hit me.

James's sword, my husband's sword, sat amongst the pile in a blue velvet box, gleaming in the light. My thoughts raced…Beckett killed James…No! That wasn't possible…he wouldn't live with himself if he had done that. Maybe they had found it in the wreckage? No! That couldn't be it either because they would have returned it to me at once…instead of giving it to Lord Beckett. My mind concluded almost instantly of my husband's fate. He had resigned because of something he had done…something was terribly wrong…he was alive but he had disappeared.

The room was empty as I whirled back around, finding Beckett downing a glass of rum. My smile beamed throughout the room. He was alive! He was alive and still existing! I was going to find him…somehow. I was going to find him.

I turned on my heel and clutched the handle of my freedom, but was stopped by a clipped voice of order. "Where do you think you're going?"

He could no longer order me around. I didn't have to accept my fate because I was still married! I could now be as angry as I felt and know that there was a man who was living for me.

I snapped back just as clipped. "I'm going home, my lord."

He pushed past his papers and rum to grasp my shoulders. "Don't call me Lord Beckett, my lord, or any other way you can deny me any longer. Since you are to be my wife, I only want to hear the sweet murmurings of Cutler on your silky voice."

I felt behind me, praying the doorknob was close by. He leaned in as my head brushed against the door. I continued to silently search for the doorknob as his mouth moved over mine, teasing me relentlessly. I found the door, turned it, and moved backward, making him stumble. His face rushed into a wide grin at my fleeing figure. Without so much as looking back, I headed to my carriage. The next day at the same time, I would no longer be on Port Royal soil, but searching for my husband…my husband who was alive.


	6. Combining Forces

A harsh rapping came to the front door. Within seconds Miss. Swann was standing in front of me, her wedding gown in tact though ruined, her hair tumbling over her shoulders, her face eager.

"Countess!" She gasped as she bent in to hug me.

I was in my nightgown, but sleep did not surround my eyes. I had been awake and it did not seem unusual for Miss. Swann to visit me at eleven in the evening.

"Miss. Swann…" A small smile played at my lips.

I had been waiting for her to come to me. I knew she would make an escape somehow and wind up on my doorstep, asking for my help.

"Countess Norrington, I-" She began before I cut her off.

I nodded to the footman to leave with a curt nod. As soon as he was gone, I burst into excitement. "James is alive! Miss. Swann, my husband is alive!"

He face went into complete shock. "James is alive? But…I mean…that can't be possible…"

I smiled at her, hope fully resurfaced in my features. "It's possible alright and I'm going to find him! There's no need to ask Miss. Swann, I'm going to help you save Mr. Turner. I heard all about him going after Captain Sparrow and from that moment I knew you wouldn't sit restlessly aside. Come!"

We fled up the steps and into my husbands bedroom, disturbing it's peaceful slumber. Miss. Swann gazed upon the lavish furnishings in his room, his things untouched and unclean since I last saw him. I ignored the furnishings, mostly because I was set on finding the men's clothes I knew we would need.

I thrust clothes into Miss. Swann's hands, her face bewildered at my excited behavior.

"We'll have to hurry. Lord Beckett is sure to call on me tonight." I said, tearing off my chemise to reveal my bare body.

She didn't seem to mind that I was undressing in front of her, but she did want to know why Lord Beckett would call on me at such a late hour. I only had to look at her until the thought crossed her mind. Then, she gasped.

"So it's true! You're Lord Beckett's obsession!" She cupped her mouth.

"Why does everyone cause such a giant fuss over who he's obsessed with?" I half yelled and half didn't care at all.

"Because he is said to turn down so many offers of marriage, refused to court noble women, and refuses to engage in any conversation with a woman. It is said that he slipped about what caused him to work so hard. If I recall, father said 'He described her as an irremovable beauty from his mind. She is the goddess and he is her servant.'"

Miss. Swann was starting to get on my nerves. "That's ridiculous. He doesn't act like a servant when he's with me…" I thought out loud as I looked myself over in the mirror. I tied my hair back and put on a hat. I looked like a very pretty man.

Miss. Swann dropped everything from her arms for me to help her out of her dress…even a leather pouch. I glared at it, remembering seeing it in Beckett's hands…trying to recall what he had said. Though I had been starring at my husband's sword, I could still here his words.

"_Letters of mark…You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free. A privateer in the employ of England." _

I picked up the leather pouch, worry flashing in her eyes. "How did you get these?"

She clutched with her claws, removing it from my hands. "Persuasion."

I laughed at her. Her hand was on a gun she had been clutching earlier. "Miss. Swann, unlike you I have a title to secure me from an ill fate. I am also the affection of a man who offered those papers and is undoubtedly obsessed with me. I don't think I'm in any danger of being hung."

Her jaw clenched at my insult. "You're husband…"

I laughed again, this time throwing my head back. "He's a Count, remember?"

She put the pouch down on my vanity and let me help her out of her wedding gown. She was, much taller than me, but not less pretty. She was probably even prettier in a plain chemise than I could ever try to be. I hurriedly helped her into the clothes, jealousy rushing through my veins.

Miss. Swann's face drained from its usual color suddenly, as if she remembered something. "My father…he tried to help me and he will be locked in bars for what he has done."

"There's no time to worry about that now! Listen!" I hissed, standing still. A carriage rolled up silently, flickering from its lowly lit laps shining up from below.

"Beckett."

I gave Miss. Swann instructions to hide in the bushes and wait for me. She did as I commanded and only seconds later, a maid bristled in saying I had a visitor. She could not help ignoring the tight fitted breeches and blouse that I wore. "Shall I fetch you something to wear, my lady?" She asked, already moving towards my closet.

I didn't answer her because in seconds I had bounded down the steps, stalking past gawking butlers towards the foyer. I entered the room, my long hair down my back, hat in hand, and my back straight. Lord Beckett was staring out a window looking extravagantly dressed.

"Why are you here?" I asked, shattering his thoughts.

He didn't turn to look at me. "You know why…"

It took him several moments to catch his breath as he looked at me. He was utterly stunned for a moment, then confused, then amused at what I was wearing. He gracefully walked over to me, looking me in the eye. "I must say, Countess, that you look better with men's clothes on. Care to wear mine?"

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "No thank you. If your intentions are to bed me then you'll have to wait longer…much longer in fact."

He smirked at me, somewhat disappointed I already knew what he wanted. "How much longer?"

A quick idea flashed in my mind. If I could just picture him as James, though he would never be him, and flirted with him…maybe I could distract him long enough to flee. But I had to physically harm him somehow.

"At least until our wedding night…" I said in a coy manner in my voice.

His breath became raged as I drew closer to his lips. I slid my arms up over his neck and cocked my head to the side, making my hair fly about. He grabbed onto my waist, molding me to his thighs. He couldn't wait a second longer. His lips swooped down onto mine, kissing me with a ravenous hunger. He slowly pushed me up against the wall, forcing me into his body. He kissed my neck, my cheeks, trailed down to the top of my breasts and kissed them too. I opened my eyes which were spilling with tears at the treacherous act I was committing. Then, my eyes saw it. We were close to a mantle with a fireplace glowing with heat below it. On top of it was a candlestick.

I pretended to moan slightly as he ran his hands through my hair, down my spine, and briefly over my bum. I just reached the candle stick when his mouth covered mine, forcing me to pay attention to him. But, the candlestick was already in my hand while he smothered me. In one crashing blow, I hit him over the head making his limp body fall to the floor.

Within the next three minutes I was dashing to the docks with Miss. Swann. We had made a plan to go to Tortuga first and from there on we would figure it out as we went along.

"How did you escape?" She asked.

"Persuasion." I answered back in broken gasps as we sprinted down deserted and dark alleys.

She saw the guilt in my face, the heat of my cheeks. I was angry at myself for what I had done. I was angry that I had kissed him. I was angry at myself for hitting him so hard. More importantly, I was angry at myself for liking his lips upon mine.


	7. Realization and Disgust

Thank you for all your reviews and for loving the story. I appreciate every bit of it...

* * *

Lord Beckett woke up later that night with a slow realization where he was. At once he noticed he wasn't in Brenna's bed like he had planned earlier, but yet on the floor. Had he taken her there? No, he recalled the images of a few hours before. But Lord Beckett was far from angry. He was more starved of her than when he had arrived. He had kissed her and she hadn't pulled away. Though he realized she was luring him to be distracted by her escape, it had worked. It worked too much that when he saw her again, he was afraid of what he might do just to be around her. He had never craved something so much. She had kissed him with a passion that he knew was deep inside of her. Even though she tried to deny him and hurt him, she loved him in her heart. He was sure of it as he kissed her. She may have felt like he was the worst person on Earth, but she loved it when he toyed with her, when he mentioned the thought of bedding her. Deep down, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

A smile flicked across Beckett's face as he rode home in his carriage. How James had left a temptress like that at home was a wonder that even God himself wouldn't be able to know.

* * *

A tall man with a horribly ruined wig came strolling into a pub, rum bottle in one hand and sword in the other. His navy coat was faded and ruined, much like his life. His beard and hair now grew to eccentric length, deprived of a bath and a knife in which to shave. He was leaner than ever now, but still had muscles on his bones from the constant fighting with drunken men every night. The man sat down at the bar of the pub, next to a rotting wench that eyed him. 

James Norrington didn't understand what his life had come to. Only months ago he was sleeping in his own bed with clean clothes. He had a wife who loved him but was somewhat angry with him. He had a title, wealth…everything one could possibly want. But his ludicrous actions earned him his pathetic life now. He didn't deserve anything better than what he had…which was nothing. He threw everything away just to catch Captain Sparrow, but in the end…when the hurricane hit…

James slammed his hand on the bar. He had enough money for rum and not enough for the wench who was now rubbing his shoulders. He brushed her off hoping she would just leave.

"Aw, does the Mrs. gets angry when you sleep with other women?" She chortled with laughter.

Brenna. He thought of her everyday. He pictured her sleeping in his arms after a night of passion. He pictured her wearing one of her beautiful gowns hand made and well paid for. He pictured her reading a book or playing the piano in the sun. Every moment he got he thought about her. He missed her more than ever and often wondered if she thought of him.

James couldn't have faced her the day he resigned to Lord Beckett. He remembered it all very clearly, it only happening a few weeks ago.

_James floated on top of the water, trying desperately to grab onto the rope that had been thrown down to him. He unsteadily climbed aboard the ship, grateful that he had been saved. But just as he leaned against the railing, a man came up to him dressed magnificently of a maroon colored jacket and black triangular hat with a white wig. Lord Beckett, his wife's ex-fiancé stood before him, a large smirk on his lips. _

"_Commodore Norrington…" He asked, taking off his trench coat. _

_James said nothing only starred in disbelief. He then found himself sitting at a desk with Lord Beckett, listening to Lord Beckett's intentions. _

"_You and your wife face the hang man's noose, but I am here to offer you a way out." Lord Beckett played with the stem of his wine glass, sipping it occasionally. _

_James nodded, willing him to go on. _

"_For you, I have devised a way for you to disappear without any questions asked and your pride spared. You will resign and leave Port Royal without so much as a goodbye to your wife and I will pronounce you dead. I have enough money to cover over your existence that you don't have anything to worry. For your wife…" _

_Beckett paused, drinking down the rest of the wine. James arched an eyebrow, wondering what he could possibly want from a married woman. _

"_As for your wife," Beckett continued, "I wish to marry her." _

_James jumped from his seat, his rage boiling over instantly. "Lord Beckett, this conversation is over."_

"_Then you condemn your wife to death, as well as yourself." Beckett sat back in his chair, his legs propped up on the desk, waiting for James to agree. _

_James sat back down, reviewing his options. There were only two. Die with his wife or accept Beckett's offer. _

"_So, Commodore…what shall it be? You slip blissfully off to Tortuga and disappear while I marry your wife…or you both die." His voice rested into a small smile. _

_It took James a full three days to finally agree, but when he did, he felt like the lowest piece of dirt on earth. He sacrificed his wife to save her and now…now she would live her days in unhappiness. _

"Lord Beckett has probably already married her and bedded her…" James thought with anger.

At that moment, two men sauntered into the room. James sat speechless as the two men set up a table and brought out papers, lining people up to sign for something. The object of James's ruined life was in the room with him. All his thoughts of Brenna fell onto the ground and in one quick moment, James found himself in that very line waiting for the right moment to kill Captain Sparrow.


	8. Becoming The Enemy

It was midday and they hadn't suspected us. I had successfully gotten Miss. Swann and me onto a ship, right under Lord Beckett's nose. We weren't noticed as the ship set sail and if we kept busy with tying things off and painting things, the crew didn't notice. All of my guilt for kissing Beckett dropped as Miss. Swann and I got down to business. Miss. Swann explained to me what Lord Beckett was now after and the power he hungered for. He wished for some chest and in return would grant someone freedom. I only nodded and finished off tying a mast when we decided to hide under the ship. It was already dark when I spotted the lights when the idea came to me. The island with all the lights had to have been Tortuga because there was a loud noise of ruckus coming from it. That's when I remembered Miss. Swann's dress that we had brought with us. After that, everything fell into place.

"Where do you come up with these plots?" She asked, her smile brimming wider than before.

I chuckled somewhat. "Well, Miss. Swann-"

"Elizabeth." She corrected me.

"Miss. Elizabeth."

"Please, call me Elizabeth." She insisted.

I shrugged and decided to call her by her name, a sign of friendship. "Alright then, I'll call you Elizabeth and you can call me…uh…Brenna or Brennie if you like." I smirked, but had no time to fell like a friend. My mind was concentrated on one thing. James. "Now, Elizabeth, here's what we have to do…." I whispered in her ear for a few moments, letting the plan sink in.

"Genius." She finally muttered as we sat down for a drink of ale in the helm. She gathered her gown and in minutes we had a ghost that the men were afraid of. It only took some convincing of three idiots to turn the boat towards Tortuga, but once we were headed for the island, excitement built in my gut.

* * *

I watched from the sidelines in horror at my husband. Never, in my entire life, did I expect to see him so run down. His wig was tattered; his navy coat ruined and faded, his face dirty and tan from the sun. Through all of his stinky and horrible conditions, I still loved him. There was no doubt as I stood there, wanting so badly to be in his arms. He was real again, alive before my eyes. But before I could even speak a word, he had come to the front of a table he was waiting to get to. I noticed Mr. Gibbs at once, redness in his cheeks and a gleam in his eye. I leaned in closer to hear, taking Elizabeth with me. I knew that this wasn't going to be good because in the corner sat Captain Sparrow, the object of my husband's obsession.

"And what's your story?" Mr. Gibbs asked, not even recognizing James.

"My story," James icy voice shattered in my brain, hearing him speak at last, "is exactly the same as yours just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas."

My stomach was going to go into my throat as Sparrow snapped his compass shut, knowing it was James. He pulled a leaf to hide himself, but it was going to do him no good later on.

"The pursuit," James continued, "cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

James took the bottle of rum in his hand and took a swig. I quivered at what he had become…a drunken bastard with no goals in life.

Gibbs's eyes furrowed until he spoke. "Commodore?"

"No not anymore. Weren't you listening?" He ordered with a sting in his voice.

Gibbs placed his hands on the table, ready for an attack. Elizabeth and I were smothered together, listening intently on what James had to say and watching the scene unfold like a play.

"I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the…hurricane."

My heart broke, but still they continued.

Gibbs's face went into shock. "Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So do I make your crew, or not?" James leaned in closer to Gibbs. "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?!"

That moment he pushed the table over, toppling Gibbs. I pleaded in my heart for him not to make a scene. "Just stop James…just stop this madness…"

But he wouldn't stop…he continued to banter even after Sparrow showed his face. He was about to shoot him, when James was tackled by two men.

That's when everything flew into motion. I grabbed a sword and told Elizabeth to fight with or against James. I turned to go help James, but he shoved me off the instant I tried to help him.

"Back off, boy! I don't need your help!" He yelled to me, throwing me onto the ground. He hadn't noticed where he touched, my chest.

I stood up, furry pelting my insides. He took a swig of his rum, fighting and yelling out slanders. I had had enough of his ridiculous behavior and what he had done to me was already blackening my pride. He leaned himself back against a post, ordering the men to fight him. I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed the bottle of rum from his outstretched hand, and for the first time, I smashed the rum bottle on his head. He fell unconscious on the floor.

The crowd stopped, staring at me. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" I yelled out in the deepest man voice I could muster, my face moist with sweat.

They all cheered and for once, I let James get the punishment he deserved, but not by me. I let the group take him and throw him in with the pigs. His face landed straight into the mud, worsening his smell. I quickly ran to his side once the crowd had all departed, nausea rising in my body.

I lifted him up to see his dirty face. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and wiped his face off. Lifting him up, I pulled his arm around my shoulder, pity swelling in my heart.

"Who are…you?" He asked his conscious coming fully alive.

"Your angel." I said, my eyes burning with tears.

He smiled at my voice, knowing instantly who I was. His cheeks soon flushed and he retracted his arm from me. I could sense the embarrassment in him and the lack of sanity as well. I held him up by his arm, making sure he wouldn't fall over. My tears blurred my vision as Elizabeth walked on in front of us, giving our space.

We came to a ship with black sails and I knew immediately was ship it was. The Black Pearl, the same ship that attacked my parents' ship, was before my. In front of the ship was Jack Sparrow. He turned as Elizabeth called to him. Turning, I faced the handsome pirate once again as he stared at both of us.

"Elizabeth…and Brennie?" He glanced back at Mr. Gibbs. "Hide the rum."

I scowled at him, but it was Elizabeth who did the talking. I brought James over to the side of the docks to let him get the rum out of his system. I brushed the strands of hair from his face, removing the wig from his head. I tossed both the hat and wig in the water to look at my grungy husband. His long, curly brown hair was tied back but was messy in all different ways. I looked back to Elizabeth to see her holding the same compass I had once held. She waved to me and James and we boarded the Black Pearl. I never thought, in all my life, that I would be on a pirate ship, but yet there we were. We had become what we hated most, Pirates.


	9. A Man With No Pride

"Brennie…" Jack Sparrow came up behind me as I scowled into the ocean.

"What do you want?" I snapped, feeling angry for what he had just done.

My husband, a Count and man of the royal navy, was scrubbing the decks of the Black Pearl while Miss. Swann and I milled about with stress and anger for what was happening. Granted, she was angry that she couldn't find Will and I was angry that I hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to my husband yet.

His lip curled, but he held out a bottle of rum to me. "Here, take this. You need it."

"Why would I need it?"

"Because you're a Countess. The entire royal court needs a good bottle of rum, in my opinion."

I took a swig of the rum, letting it burn down my throat and into my stomach.

"You know, Brennie, if James doesn't have time to entertain you I am always just a knock away…" His smirk appeared and I spat out the rum I had just taken.

My face was pale as I spoke. "I beg your pardon? I am quite entertained!"

"So James is quite the animal?"

"Jack!" I bellowed, the entire crew looking at us.

He backed off that very instant and went to go find Elizabeth. I continued to stare off into the ocean when a strong hand rested on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, savoring these surreal moments.

"James…" I whispered as I swung around. I stared at him full in the face, my features sad and regretful. He was so handsome, so lean, and that fact that he stood in front of me was frightening. I collapsed into him, hugging him with all my might, afraid to let go. "I thought you were dead…"

He kissed the top of my head and rocked me in his arms. "I know…"

My blood turned cold, my thoughts rushing. I recalled the sword in the pile of junk and what I had thought. "James, where have you been? Why didn't you come to me?"

His face was turned to the ground beneath us as he whispered in a harsh voice. "Brenna…I am so sorry."

"I don't want apologies James! I want answers. Please, James…what happened to you?"

"I will not tell you what I have been through, but I will tell you this. I didn't want to shame you for what I did and I didn't want to see you destroyed by those females you call friends by what I have done. Just know that I am here now."

"James-"

"I said…I'm not going to tell you." His voice was harsh as he shoved my arms away.

My face furrowed into confusion. "What is wrong with you? I haven't seen you in two months and yet you shove me away as if I'm some common wench that you've paid to sleep with you!"

His features were as cold as they had been the preceding months to his "death". "Make no mistake, I want you. But I can't let you be near me while I am like this."

"Like what?" I said in a broken whisper.

"Like this…this…beaten down man who has no pride left." His face was molded into shame.

"James," a tear slid down my cheek, "I will love you no matter what happens to you. I thought you would have known that by now…"

I walked away then, my heart churning into pain and remorse. Why was he doing this? What had happened? I stopped to lean against the wall behind the stairs. I fell onto the floor and perched my lips. James would never act like that if he didn't have reason to. Something was making him push me away. What was it? It couldn't be Lord Beckett…he surely hadn't seen him before he died.

But, then again, Beckett was asking for him when he arrived that rainy day of Elizabeth's wedding. He had been looking for him for something…what was it he wanted?

At that moment I was distracted by James talking with Elizabeth. He smirked to her and walked away, leaving her speechless. What did he have to say to her? He was talking to her and not to me, his wife? I ground my teeth in an unladylike fashion and stamped my foot on the floor I was sitting on. I muttered as I stood and somewhat punched the wall. This was ridiculous! Was he expecting favors from Miss. Swann and not his wife? What was James thinking?

I huffed out loud and buried my face in my hands. It was then that a voice interrupted my self loathing.

"Baroness Norrington…" A woman's voice came from behind.

"It's Countess!" I yelled back before I could see my interrupter. Once I turned around, I almost choked on my own spit. It was the same pirate that tried to kill me only months ago. "You!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, _Countess_…though you deserve it." The woman stepped closer, her elegant face coming fully into view.

"Stay away from me…" I ordered, my feet not listening to my commands.

The woman laughed but continued to invade what little privacy I had. "Why did you punch the wall just now?"

"It's none of your business…" My head hit the back of a stair and I winced in pain.

She laughed at me once more until she stretched out her hand. "The name's Kyri, Kyri Barbossa."

"Barbossa? You're Captain Barbossa's daughter?" I ignored her hand.

She huffed but still continued to speak with lightness in her voice. "Yes, I am. But, since his death I have not been able to view myself as his daughter."

"Why are you being so friendly?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Silence.

"Alright, look. You're the only woman I've seen with some strength on this ship and I've decided that you and I will work well together. That Elizabeth is too…cold for my taste. You…well let's just say your more interesting to talk to than she is." Kyri arched an eyebrow at the silent woman by the railing before gleaming back at me.

I nodded and finally shook her hand. I had no idea why I was to be friends with such a person, but she was the only one that I felt safe with. For an odd reason, she was friendlier than any other woman I had ever met.


	10. Confessions On An Island

"Land!" A cry came from the side of the ship and in an instant the whole ship went up into frenzy.

Jack, Elizabeth, Kyri, James, and I filed into a rowboat with two other pirates and in the next few moments we were rowing to the island, listening to two idiots blabber on about a water beast. James and I looked at one another and rolled our eyes. There was no such thing as a Kraken and everyone knew that.

Once on land, Jack handed James a shovel and winked at me before walking off. We all stalked on the hot sand and trudged through warm water until we came to a small valley situated between two hills.

James and I watched from the sidelines as Elizabeth paced back and forth, the compass outstretched in her hand. It took five whole minutes for her to come to the conclusion that the compass didn't work. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Jack figured out the problem, she was sitting on it. James glanced back at me but I kept my complexion icy and cool, hiding my emotions the way I was taught. James then began to dig until a large thud happened. I sat down on the sand and tuned out from their conversation. It wasn't until Elizabeth yelled out Mr. Turner's name that I came back to life and stood in full attentiveness.

Kyri and Jack stood opposite from James and I, us all watching Elizabeth run up to Will and kiss him. Will glanced at Jack who glanced at James who stared at Elizabeth. In one quick motion, James was pulling me into a deep kiss in front of everyone. I watched from the corner of my eye as Jack grabbed Kyri and kissed her as well. I smirked inside while I kissed James. How ironic this was. We were all having our own love problems yet still displaying affection. The men were testing their powers while the women stood idly by, ready for anything the men threw at them.

Once the kissing was over, the men immediately pulled out each other's swords while we women stammered back in confusion of the previous events. Then, in a motion to quick for us to catch, they began flinging their swords about and fighting over some key. Kyri, Elizabeth and I ran after them yelling and screaming, kicking and throwing rocks at them to stop. Then, I snapped.

"That's it! I'm done! Yes, that's right! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away each other! James! Stop it! JAMES!" I yelled and hollered and threw large rocks which came close to hitting them but to no avail. They continued to fight with one another.

I grabbed the hat from my head, letting the hair fall out at once and waved it around as if I were to faint. I fell onto the ground rather harshly, but as I peered out from my slightly closed eyes, they still fought. I realized that I was alone as I sat up. The other two women had disappeared, running after some chest.

The chest! I stood up and ran after them, unsheathing my sword from its rest. I kept running after them but soon found myself lost in the dense trees of the island. Everything was silent except for the far off grunting and clanging of swords coming from a far distance. I was lost. I glanced about worriedly praying for a way out when everything went silent. There was no noise, no movement, not even a bird singing in the trees.

I heard footsteps running my way ten minutes later. I was suddenly hurtled through the air and landed on my back in a clearing. I stood up slowly, muttering to myself until I felt a strong hand grabbing mine and running deeper into the woods. My hair was in my face and the wind blowing about us that I couldn't see my guide. It wasn't until we stopped that I was able to view my surroundings. James was grasping my hand and clutching a chest in the other. He got the chest! I cheered silently in my head while I noticed the disgusting and surreal looking crew of what was supposedly The Flying Dutchman. I almost puked at the sight of them, all scurvy infested and what not when James threw the chest on the floor. He threw me over his shoulder then, knowing I would protest and grab the chest before we bolted from sight.

"James! What do you think you're doing?" I yelled as I pounded on his back.

"Saving us from Davy Jone's locker!" He bellowed back, running for the shore.

He thrust me down into a ditch with him until there was complete silence on the island. The Flying Dutchman disappeared from view and the Black Pearl with it. James helped me up and began to walk away when I grasped his arm. He kept moving with me entailing him, trying madly to stop him. I gave up stopping him, ran up to the front of his face and slapped him fully across the cheek. He stopped.

"James!" I began to yell with full anger. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you! I come all this way to find you and escape Lord Beckett's clutches and all you can do is toss me aside as if I'm not your wife!"

"You're not my wife! You're Lord Beckett's!" He yelled back, his face paling into sickness.

I grasped his arms with a force I didn't know I had. "James, I don't what you're talking about, but I'm still married to you. Lord Beckett came to Port Royal only a day before I left in search of you."

James was watching me now, urging me to speak. "Lord Beckett came to Port Royal six weeks after I learned of your death. He brought with him my mother's will which stated that I was to marry him in the event of your death. All I had to do was sign."

"Did you sign it?" He asked eagerly.

I buried my face in my hands, crying into the sleeves of the dirtied tunic I had stolen from James's closet. "Yes…I had to. You were dead and if I was going to survive I had to sign it."

"That bastard!" James yelled, grabbing a rock and chucking it into the water. "I can't believe that double crossing arse!"

I continued to cry even when James pulled me into a hug. He buried his face in my hair and clutched onto me for dear life. "What am I going to do? He won't accept you back alive…"

"No, he will accept me back…" He reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out a pouch that thudded. I jumped back in a fright, but he smirked. "This is what Beckett has sought after for quite some time now. If I present this to him and this," he pulled out the leather pouch that Elizabeth had held onto for dear life, "then I can get my life back. But, Brenna, there is something I must tell you." I nodded, feeling hope ignite brighter than ever in my life. "Lord Beckett saved me from drowning and dragged me onto his ship. He said that you and I faced the gallows. He made a deal with me which I reluctantly accepted. He offered for you to live if I remained dead. In exchange for your life, I had to let him marry you. That's why I pushed you away. That's why I didn't come to you. I was ashamed of my actions and I have paid for them dearly. I was afraid he was already married to you...I couldn't bare it. I couldn't live with myself if he had touched you in any way..."

"Well, I'm not his wife and...he didn't touch me..." I hated myself more than ever. I was lying to my husband! But I pressed forward, forgetting my humiliation of the night Lord Beckett kissed me. "James, I don't care what you've done. As long as you're alive…I'll do anything. I'll run away and disappear forever with you. All I have ever wanted was just to live peacefully with you. I love you so much." I said, my eyes wet with large tears.

He lifted me from the ground and kissed my lips longingly. We then fell over into the sand as I pushed off his jacket and he unbuttoned my top...


	11. The Return

The doors to Lord Beckett's office swung open with eager anticipation, revealing James and I in our wet and ragged states. We had been afloat in water for three days and three nights, open to shark infested waters and dehydration. But, we prevailed and were immediately picked up by one of Lord Beckett's ships. Once I gave them my name, we were given the captain's quarters and food…lots of it.

I was now unrecognizable, but James stood out like a ghost come back from the dead, which he was. My hair was now tinted with gold, my skin tanner than normal, and my eyes more defeated, with hate written in them for everything that has happened to me. It was only worse now, that my husband was going to strike a deal with the devil, the devil that was still in love with me.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name." James said, interrupting the quiet man at his desk, looking at the papers James had signed.

"If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade. Do you have the compass?" Lord Beckett's words were like nails on a chalk board, screeching into my ear. He hadn't noticed me yet. In fact, he seemed to not know I stood in the room. It was as if he was completely focused on something other than me. Maybe his mind had finally been able to forget me.

"Better." James said cynically, dropping the thumping heart onto his desk…the very one that granted his freedom. "The heart of Davy Jones."

Lord Beckett looked at it for a moment, then back up at James with a smile. "Where is the Countess Norrington?"

My heart dropped, his mind still revolved around me as well. James looked down a moment later, and then looked up to me, a smile in his eyes. But it wasn't the smile I brought him before. It was the smile of redemption. It was the only smile I could now bring him…because of me he had his life back. If I hadn't found him and brought him along to find the chest, then we would have never have had this opportunity.

Lord Beckett's mouth dropped in awe at my dirty sight, but took no notice to the ash all over my face. Instead, his eyes swept over my hair and tanned skin, a look of lust in his eyes. "Mr. Mercer, please take the Countess safely to her home. Also, bring Admiral Norrington his new uniform."

I smiled to James sadly before I was dragged off to the home I adored. Once there, I ripped off the clothes I had worn for a few weeks and hopped into a warm tub. It felt wondrous to be home yet again and to feel the warmth of the island surround me. Though Lord Beckett was now on the island, I had my husband back and my home back. I could finally relax, at least for a little while…


	12. An Order Of The Strangest Kind

At seven I padded down the long hallways, humming in happiness. I didn't care if Beckett was on the island because I had my husband back. I headed to the ballroom and sat down at the grand piano to play a tune when a maid snuck up behind me and informed me that James was waiting in the dinning room for me. It was quite surreal to have him home and have him sitting at the table when I walked in. He stood and helped me to my seat, letting me take note of his new uniform. He was cleanly shaven, a new wig with two, not one, two curls on each side. His new uniform was of gold and blue, the complete meaning of the word "elegance" written all over him.

James eyed me as well, noting my cream gown with mint green ribbons and such around the low neckline and sleeves. I wore a new pannier and fresh corset, feeling completely at home. We dinned on fine halibut and sipped our wines silently, smiling at one another.

"You are extremely happy this evening…" He murmured before pouring more wine.

I smirked but continued to eat.

"May I inquire as to why?"

"I am only happy because you are finally home and you are finally focused on something other than your job."

He chuckled, but his eyes were somewhat sad as if he were keeping something disturbing from me.

"What is it?" I asked, taking a small dainty bite of the delicious fish.

"Brenna, I have some…surprising news. Lord Beckett has ordered that we sail for a certain ship that contains a certain property in two weeks time."

He watched for a gasp or ghastly expression, but he only received a sigh. "Well, if you must go, then go."

"That's not all of it. Lord Beckett has ordered that you accompany us on the voyage."

That was when he got the gasp and ghastly expression. The halibut I just swallowed lodged in my throat and make me cough on it. James handed me a glass of wine, watching me with worry as I downed three glasses of it. I coughed some more until I slammed my hands on the table and blinked a few times, trying hard not to throw something across the room. This, in all honesty a lady could give, was ridiculous! All I wanted was to be a wife to a man who was successful and give him heirs while in the midst of that all, feeling completely at peace and in love. Was that too much to ask?

It was at that time that I began to count all the horrible things that happened to me and what could have been worse when James took hold of my hand. "Brenna, I was a fool for leaving you the way I did. I left you to become a target to Beckett and now I fear the worst has happened. But, I am here now and if you need me…I will always answer to your call."

"Oh James…" I said, tears spilling over. I quickly gained control of them and took a deep breath. I nodded, accepting what he was offering. I had felt completely at bliss for only three hours until it was all washed away again. I was to be on the same ship with my ex-fiancé and husband for as long as it took for Beckett to realize that I was a lost cause.


	13. The Governor and The Owner

Alright, I'm not getting alot of feedback on this story. I'm quite worried that everyone's bored with it...are people bored? It seems that way..maybe I should just wrap things up and call it an end...I don't know what you people want so give me some feedback. I have an amazing way of how I'm going to end it...but it's gonna take some time. I could just kill James off now somehow...but the ending I've thought of is much better. So please, more feedback.

But I ramble...

Thanks much...

3 mermaidhair1461

* * *

The next morning was more surreal to me than ever. I woke up to fresh linen and the fragrance of a freshly shaved face and crisp uniform. I hadn't smelt that in such a long time and it was almost intoxicating. I sat up, my hair all rumpled from my restless slumber. Rubbing my eyes, I focused on the sight in front of me. Pulling m legs up to my bare chest and drawing up the sheets, I watched James button up his frock before slipping into a jacket. I smiled to myself before resting my head on my folded arms.

Lord Beckett.

That's all I could think about. He was here on this same island and-

"Will you be accompanying me to the fort?" His words broke my thoughts.

I yanked the covers from my bare body and walked towards the door that joined our bedrooms. He followed me into the room, watching me retrieve a chemise from my wardrobe. I swiveled to him and faced him, a look of discontent crossing my face. "Yes, James, I shall accompany you."

He nodded and bowed out of the room, curiosity crossing his brow as he closed the door. I dressed soon afterward in another one of my fine gowns inspired by the Dauphine of France. I smirked to myself. She was making quite a ripple in the waters of society with her high price gowns and eccentric hairdo's. For that, I admired her.

I was still thinking about Marie Antoinette when I made my way to the foyer and stopped dead in my tracks. Lord Beckett was standing in my foyer. _Lord Beckett was standing IN MY FOYER._ He was in my house. Again. Dirtying the very floor with his haughty air and self assurance. The last time he was in my house was…

I gulped deeply. I had forgotten all about the kiss, all about the guilt I felt. But I couldn't forget now. His lips were like fire on mine and he remembered it very well as he watched me descend the steps. I hadn't even told James about it. How could I? It was immoral and would kill him if he knew. And, god, how I recalled it so well. Though it was a decoy to escape and surely he knew it, something passed between us as we glared into each other's eyes. He twitched into a smile as I pressed my lips together in distaste.

Before Beckett could even greet me with a kiss to my hand, I slipped my arm through James and left with him. I smiled up at James as he smirked his way to the carriage. Beckett followed in his, but the look on his face was priceless. He was upset and obviously seething with it.

Once we arrived, while foot soldiers stared in awe at what was transpiring, I followed James to his old offices. A familiar face was there to greet me.

"Governor Swann!" I gasped as I hugged the old and gaunt man.

"Actually, Countess, I'm not Governor anymore. Lord Beckett is…" The man glanced at his finely polished shoes in so much shame I could have cried for him.

I forced a smile to show my devotion. "You will always be Governor of Port Royal to me."

He smiled back somewhat and nodded.

"Can I get you some tea, Governor? Or would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice."

I hurried off to the stand filled with scones, tea, and coffee. I fixed a cup of coffee for the man who looked so warn out when I remembered Elizabeth. I brought the coffee over to the Governor and sat him down in a fine chair while James ordered for maps and what not.

"Governor-"

"Weatherby, please…"

I smiled inwardly but pressed forward with my news. "Weatherby, I just want you to know that Elizabeth is fine."

The man perked up immediately at Elizabeth's name and hopefully waited for more news.

"She has fought so well for what she believes in and thinks of you often. She is safe…Will is with her."

"Unfortunatly your daughter is fighting on the wrong side. Such a pretty face should not be smeared with the ash of brutal fighting with Pirates." Lord Beckett interjected.

"At least she is standing up for what she believes in unlike most sophisticated females…" I barked back at him.

"Touché…" He mumbled before heading up stony steps to his office on the second floor.

The man nodded and smiled brightly. His face suddenly had more color and he looked about ten years younger. I spent the rest of my day laughing and talking with the man that reminded me a lot of my own father. I never spent time with him, but my father was always kind and courteous as Weatherby was.

He told me stories of what was happening with Miss. Carolina and her new fiancé. I believe it included a duel, a pannier, and a cliff, but either way it was the most hilarious thing I had heard in such a long time. He then told me about all the recent gossip and what was happening with the Americans. Apparently they wanted freedom and we wouldn't give it to them. I shrugged off the matter and listened to more stories about Miss. Carolina and her fiancé unaware of the two men watching me from the office window above…

* * *

"Ah, Admiral Norrington. I have the maps right over there." Beckett forced a voice he hoped was kind. 

The man who Beckett despised most tapped over to the maps and studied them. Beckett had heard of Norrington's military strategist skills and how well he handled a sword, but he was yet to see him do so in person.

"Our most likely course of action should happen to the southeast and from then on we can establish our position and make ourselves known to Davy Jones and his crew." Admiral Norrington noted, coming to the best decision five minutes later.

Lord Beckett nodded and appeared before his window overlooking the inner courtyards of the offices. He was about to turn away when he heard a laugh that caught the attention of several foot soldiers as well. He scanned the courtyards for the source of the laughter and found that it was Brenna and Mr. Swann chatting and laughing up a storm. He smiled to himself as she laughed throwing her head back and clutching her corseted stomach.

Admiral Norrington had been talking when he realized that Lord Beckett wasn't paying any attention at all. Norrington had had it.

"Lord Beckett, I was under the impression that you wished to gain more power. However, I can't help you if you continue to gawk at _my wife_."

Lord Beckett turned around slowly and nodded to Norrington. "Yes, you're quite right. It's a pity though, you have such a beautiful wife yet you don't take the time to notice her."

"Must I remind you that I live with her and therefore sleep in the same bed as her?" James arched an eyebrow.

Lord Beckett had just reached for a glass as James said this and at once he dropped it, letting it fall to the floor, breaking into tiny pieces. Lord Beckett at once dove into his work and didn't talk of anything else but the likely course of Davy Jones and where to find him. Norrington smiled…Beckett may be eyeing Brenna with lust that he once had, but Brenna was still his.


	14. A Grand Party

Thank you everyone for your kind support and reassurance. I believe I can now finish what I started with the knowledge that you are all highly entertained.

3 mermaidhair1461

* * *

James soon arrived to take me home with him. I bade goodbye to Weatherby and took hold of James's arm. We were about to load ourselves into the carriage when Lord Beckett's luxurious one came around and he called to us from the window. 

"Count and Countess Norrington!" He stepped down from his carriage and proceeded towards us in all leisurely time. "I'm throwing a celebration in our return tonight. I was hoping that you could join…both of you."

We both nodded and bowed, stealing looks at one another. Once in the carriage and on our way home, James lost it. "That bastard! What does he think he's doing? Inviting us back into society on such a short notice!"

"Well it's not like people know exactly what happened. They will presume you were mistaken for dead and welcome you back into society. Who could forget what you've done for this island! It would not be what it is today if it weren't for you." I sighed, hoping my reassurance was correct.

He smiled for only a second until clutching my hand in a tight grip. I rolled my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was so good to be home…

* * *

Beckett Palace was situated on the tallest, mountainous hill in Port Royal. Though Admiral Norrington owned one of the most luxurious mansions of the island, Lord Beckett had the largest. It wasn't even a mansion. It was a palace fit for the King and his entire court to come and visit. Though he would never come and visit, it was still open to the King at all times. The palace was a replica of Versailles and contained gold everywhere. There were mirrors on almost every wall, drapes of fine silks, chairs of ermine, and portraits done by Vigee LeBrun. 

All of Port Royal's noble society began to arrive and was greeted by Mr. Morrison, the footman who was famous for his rigid behavior and perfect mannerisms. They all assembled themselves in the fabulous gardens which Lord Beckett had once described as "Fluers de la Dauphine". There were lights everywhere and people dancing beneath them. Everything was in accord for Lord Beckett to descend the steps.

"Is she here?" Lord Beckett asked, having a coat of ruby silk fitted onto his shoulders.

"Not yet, my lord." Mr. Morrison relayed in his haughty tone.

"Notify me as soon as she does."

With that, Beckett attended his party and was greeted by cheers.

* * *

James and I had entered through the French double doors and descended the steps with cheers and clapping. There was a loud amount of whispers, but just as I had predicted, everyone thought he was mistaken as dead. Crowds gathered around us and James was being pressed for stories where he was. He had no idea what to say to them when they asked if he had captured the dreadful pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. 

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Dear, didn't you say you held him hostage when the hurricane it?" I asked, my eyes upturned into his. "It was just awful." I relayed, quickly making up a story that was soon to be spread throughout the Caribbean and England. "He had caught him, just off Tripoli, when they sailed right into a hurricane by accident."

"How do you accidentally sail your way into a hurricane?" Mr. Vincent asked, his eyes speculating if I was telling the truth or not.

I gawked at him with the most innocent eyes I could muster and pouted my lip a little. All of the men began to elbow Mr. Vincent as if he had hurt my intelligence, which he hadn't. How do you accidentally sail into a hurricane? "Well, you know the weather out here. Things can change in an instant."

As if my words were magic, it began to pour down rain. Everyone rushed inside but not before asking me a million questions about James and his excursions. "Oh they were dreadful! Just dreadful!" I cried out as us women picked up our skirts and ran forward through the French double doors. "James has forbidden me to speak of them because of the nightmares he has gone through. He wakes up in such a sweat at night because of it…the poor thing…"

They all bought it. They gobbled it up, digested it and feed it back to others until James was an ordained hero. Finally, James and I had a moment to ourselves while we danced in the ballroom.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered, smiling down to me.

I smirked back up at him before answering. "Anything to help my husband."

He laughed at this and we continued to dance until someone announced that it was dinner. We all glided towards the dinning room where one large table was assembled. Everyone was arranged according to class and because of my new title James and I sat on the right-hand side of Lord Beckett. I hadn't seen him all night until I was helped to my chair by James. I didn't dare look at him, but I knew he was watching me.

Lord Beckett stood five minutes later after everyone was seated. He held up his glass and turned to James with a kind smile on his face. "I promote a toast...to Admiral Norrington for his success in the navy and for joining the West India Trading Company to bring down the very stresses of society. To Admiral Norrington..." He held up his glass with others and all wished James good graces.

James nodded silently and forced a painful smile to those around him. Underneath the table, he held onto my hand with such a force that I winced in pain. He loosened his grip slightly, but still held on.

I got up the courage to look at Lord Beckett and when I did, he was conversing with a couple across the way. I was able to watch him, how well he composed himself in front of others. He was so elegant and kind to others, unlike the way I had seen him with his soldiers and Mr. Mercer. I peeked at James through the corner of my eyes and he was also conversing with a couple next to them, telling them where I have been for the last few weeks. I loved James, this I was sure of...but I couldn't help wondering with the oddest amount of curiosity…if I had married Lord Beckett, would I love him as well? He wasn't so bad...he was just obsessive. Though he tried to rape me and had touched places he shouldn't have, he was still as compassionate about his job as James was. Lord Beckett was handsome as well, though painful to admit.

"Dear, your food is getting cold..." James whispered in my ear.

I drew back from my contemplation and forced a quick smile. I wasn't hungry. Not after what I just admitted to myself. I liked Lord Beckett's kisses. I liked the way he toyed with me. He was chasing after me as if I were the grandest prize of all. James had simply wooed me and won my affections with a letter. He hadn't necessarily chased after me. He wasn't so forceful, he wasn't always watching me, and he didn't always want to be with me. At that second, I grew sick to my stomach and excused myself from the table. I ran to the powder room and knelt over the clean chamber pot ready to relieve everything I had eaten in the last few hours...


	15. The Loosening Of A Corset

These are the last chapters of this part of the story. Alas, it shall continue in the next part but you will just have to wait and see what I cook up for the couple...

3 mermaidhair1461

* * *

The success of our lies brought great relief to my aching headaches that occurred almost all day long. A week passed and I was throwing up every morning, unable to contain any food. I then felt a sudden urge for organic foods, things I had never even tasted before. I missed my time of the month by three days and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me until my maid pointed something disturbing out to me.

"Why won't this thing go any tighter?" I yelled, angry for no reason at my corset.

"You've grown three inches around the waist, my lady." A maid replied, her face blushing at me.

"What are you blushing at?" I asked my cheeks hot and my headache worsening.

The maid looked around as if to make sure no one was listening before continuing. "My lady, you're pregnant."

"What?" I gasped, everything beginning to make sense.

She nodded before leaving me with the information I had longed to hear for so long. I then jumped up in glee and ran out to the carriage once dressed. At the fort, I ran down the long corridors and to James's new office overlooking the entire port. I knocked on the door, but could not contain my excitement. The room contained a few soldiers, lieutenants, Lord Beckett and Governor Swann, all of which turned to watch my beaming face run to James. Without any explanation for why I was there, I pulled James out into the courtyards away from windows and doors before continuing with my mission.

"Brenna, what is the meaning for this? I am trying to get you to stay here while I accompany Lord Beckett on our quest yet you come barging in as if you own me!"

I knew this was the stress talking and my news would immediately calm him. "James-"

"I can't even begin to express the amount of stress that Lord Beckett is heaping upon me!" He began to yell now, rambling on about boggery and what not.

I caught his face in my hands and forced him to look into my eyes. Gently, I stroked his cheek and half smiled. "James, I'm pregnant."

His face went into immediate confusion, then shock, and then utter bewilderment. "Oh?" Then, he broke out into one large smile. I was thrust into his arms at once and swung around as he kissed my face over and over in happiness.

* * *

Admiral Norrington stalked back into his office but this time it was with pride and joy over the news of what he was about to become. James was going to be a father. He was actually going to pass down his name and wealth to someone before he died. It was accomplishing the impossible.

He dismissed everyone but Lord Beckett, ready to spread his success right in the face of his nemesis. James took a seat behind his desk and viewed the serene man in front of him.

"For Countess Norrington's accompaniment aboard The Dauntless, I have ordered a new wardrobe. I'm sure she is the same size as she was during our engagement, but none the less, I will have a seamstress sent over."

The reminder of the engagement between Brenna and Lord Beckett did not even faze James because he knew that Lord Beckett would find out the news through the seamstress and then…then he would be furious! It was brilliant! James smirked at this and nodded, accepting Lord Beckett's "kind offer" towards his wife…


	16. Hauled Like Cattle

This is the last chapter of Fate Intervenes. I hope you enjoyed this part and the next one is soon to come. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You are all much appreciated!

* * *

"I have just sent the new dresses to Countess Norrington."

Lord Beckett leisurely reclined in his chair while the seamstress gracefully sat before him. "What is the cost of the new gowns that my little pet has ordered?"

The woman chuckled, knowing full well of Lord Beckett's obsession with the pretty little English flower that Admiral Norrington had acquired.

"Well," her smile appeared seductively as she relayed her costs towards the powerful lord, "it's going to cost quite a penny."

He laughed then, twirling the golden B ring on his finger. "For her, it is not even a dent in my pocket. But, may I inquire as to why?"

"She is sure to swell of course…" The woman laughed as well, thinking that Lord Beckett knew full well of Countess Norrington's pregnancy.

"Good god Miss. Hillcrest, are you saying that she will grow fat with all the sweets I intend to feed her?" He chuckled this time, finding the woman oddly entrancing.

"No, my lord!" She gasped, giggling away at the man's intentions. "The pregnancy!"

The smile faded instantly from Lord Beckett's face. "Pregnancy? Who's?"

"Why, the Countess Norrington of course! She's pregnant!" The woman fidgeted as Lord Beckett stood.

"Mr. Mercer!" Beckett bellowed loudly for the entire Port to hear.

Mr. Mercer briskly walked in only to follow the fleeting Lord Beckett. "Pay Miss. Hillcrest for her charges and get ready to set sail."

"My lord?"

"Don't ask me any questions. We sail today! Make sure the Countess is packed and ready to leave in three hours. I don't care if you have to drag her by her hair…get her on that bloody ship!"

With that, both men parted and took care of their separate duties.

* * *

I sat playing Mozart delicately on my piano while humming when a man burst through the doors. Standing, I quickly bowed to Mr. Mercer who was followed by an army of servants and what not all gathering this and that.

"What is the meaning of this?" I spat out, concluding that they were robbing my home.

Mr. Mercer wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "Lord Beckett has ordered me to get you packed and ready for your voyage."

"What voyage? I'm not going anywhere!" I loudly protested, hoping that James would put a stop to this madness.

Mr. Mercer lunged towards me and took a large grasp of my hair. I winced in pain as he pulled back, his face closer to mine than ever before. "I was given strict orders to get you on that ship…by any means necessary."

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasped, grimacing in pain, all the while my body sinking to the floor.

I was then thrust over Mr. Mercer's shoulder and thrown into a carriage the next. I pounded on the windows for him to let me out. The door was jammed somehow and I couldn't get out. I began to cry as I felt the worst entrapment of my life. It felt like, for the last time, I was viewing my beloved home from a cage which was quickly leaving for hell….


End file.
